Selénaica
by Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: Yo quien reina en los sueños, quien tiene el deber de defender el mundo onirinco , esta noche vengo a contarles las miles de historias que eh juntado a lo largo de los siglos, las terribles pesadillas que tuve que enfrentar, aquellas que incluso lograron llegar a amenazarme. sin embargo, siempre prevalecí... les contare.
1. prologo

Prologo

Hace muchos años, más de los que puedo recordar, empezó, mi viaje o lo que algunos podrían considerar un descenso a la locura, mi odisea por el mundo de los sueños, que duraría hasta el día de hoy.

Verán, poseo un don, que ningún otro posee, tengo el poder de viajar en el mundo onírico a libertad, controlar sueños propios y ajenos a voluntad, sin embargo, este poder, este bendición y maldición, me ha llevado a enfrentar los temores más profundos de muchos y los míos propios.

Las pesadillas que pueden infectar los sueños pueden ir desde lo más mundano hasta lo más terrible que la mente puede concebir. Aún recuerdo, como descubrí mi don, las primeras pesadillas que enfrente y me obligaron a ser fuerte, la primera vez que tuve que hacerlo la recuerdo perfectamente.

Desde entonces, eh vagado por el mundo onírico cada noche ayudando a mis súbditos a superar sus miedos y afrontar sus más horrendas pesadillas.

Mis primeros años con este poder, mis primeras pesadillas, las recuerdo como si hubieran sido ayer, les contare como fueron, que tuve que hacer para derrotarlas y que a veces hasta la fecha tengo que enfrentar… y como en un pasado me afecto, pues aquel que con monstruos lucha, debe cuidar no convertirse en uno en el camino… cuando uno observa mucho tiempo al abismo, el abismo observa dentro de ti.

Selénaica


	2. 1 Puertas

Recuerdo el inicio de mi viaje como sí hubiese pasado ayer, a pesar de estar ahora a miles de lunas atrás. Recuerdo lo aterrada que me sentí y al mismo tiempo el valor que tuve al descubrirlo.

Todo comenzó una de tantas noches, pasados apenas unos días de obtenida mi cutie mark. Descubrir que podía controlar la luna a placer había sido una gran sorpresa para mí, me encontraba tan feliz. Aquella noche fui a dormir poco después de haber levantado la luna, aún no me volvía nocturna y el cuidado mío y de mi hermana seguía de hecho en cascos de aquellos poderosos unicornios que antes levantasen la luna y el sol, por lo que aún estaba acostumbrada a dormir al anochecer.

Dormir para mí era como viajar a otro mundo completamente, un pequeño paraíso nocturno solo para mí, esa noche fue distinto, recuerdo solo la profunda oscuridad que me rodeo en el momento que quede dormida, aquel misterioso paraje que jamás había visto, nerviosa observe a mi alrededor creando una tenue luz con mi cuerno.

No parecía haber nada en aquel lugar, no sabía que hacer me sentía desorientada, perdida, después comenzaron, a la distancia, pequeñas voces que murmuraban de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –cuestioné sin recibir respuesta.

Dejé las voces sonar un rato, sin acercarme o apartarme, solo los escuchaba. Pasado un rato comencé a moverme hacia el lugar de donde los escuchaba venir, iluminando un pequeño perímetro a mí alrededor con mi cuerno.

Conforme avanzaba, las voces se volvían más fuertes, más claros, pero no más comprensibles. Seguí avanzando intentando entender aquellas misteriosas voces, pero cada vez se hacía más obvio que estaban hablando un dialecto desconocido para mí.

Llegó un punto en el que comencé a sentir una extraña presión como si la oscuridad a mi alrededor se volviera más profunda, más pesada, a pesar de la luz de mi cuerno no disminuir parecía que la oscuridad lentamente se iba cerrando en mí dirección.

Las voces ahora se oían con total claridad, sin embargo, era incapaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que decían, era casi como si fuera la oscuridad misma la que me hablara.

Seguí avanzando, no queriendo detenerme, pues tenía una extraña sensación casi paranoica, como si millares de ojos me observaran desde la oscuridad mientras murmuraban maliciosamente.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo la sensación se volvía más incómoda, más pesada y presente, al sonido de las voces se anexo el sonido de unos cascos, cientos de ellos, como sí lo que fuera que susurrara me siguiera de cerca, oculto en la oscuridad. Casi instintivamente empecé a acelerar la velocidad a la que andaba queriendo alejarme de aquel ambiente, pero no importaba que tan rápido fuese este me seguía, martilleando mis oídos con sus palabreríos maliciosos e incomprensibles que pronto se tornaron burlones.

Entonces, de lo más profundo de esa oscuridad escuche una de tantas voces pronunciar mi nombre, callando inmediatamente el resto. Quede congelada en mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, las voces ya no estaban, pero el peso de las miradas seguía ahí, el silenció solo era rotó, por el silbar lejano de aquel que yo suponía me llamase. Lentamente gire la cabeza, su silbido y sus pesadas pisadas provenían de algún lugar detrás de mío, pero no lograba identificar de dónde.

Las misteriosas pisadas comenzaron a acelerar, fue entonces que me di media vuelta y comencé a andar nuevamente, casi trotando, intentando alejarme de aquello que me asechaba.

Sin embargo, aquello se volvió más veloz cuando comencé a alejarme, se volvió obvio para mí que lo que quiera que fuese, quería alcanzarme, para cuando me di cuenta estaba básicamente corriendo intentando alejarme lo más posible de aquel trotar.

Fue en vano, aquello seguía ahí y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, era como si no importase cuanto me moviese aquello seguiría llevándome la ventaja, pisándome la cola.

Finalmente el pánico se adueñó de mí, empecé a correr desesperadamente, quería alejarme, quería que todas esas oscuras sensaciones desaparecieran pero, no funcionaba.

A lo lejos se volvió visible una vieja puerta de madera, casi por inercia corrí hacia ella, al alcanzarla inmediatamente la abrí y entre. La sensación no desapareció solo fue acompañada ahora por un terrible frio, observe a mi alrededor, estaba en un extraño patio, el pasto me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y a mi derecha había una extraña y roída estructura, al otro extremo del lugar había otra puerta a la que decidí acercarme.

Al traspasar esta segunda puerta me encontré en un pasillo completamente blanco, carente de luz, mi cuerno seguía siendo la única luz que poseía. Camine lentamente hacia delante guiándome entre las tinieblas de tan extraño lugar, sin embargo, comencé a correr nuevamente cuando la puerta tras de mi volvió a abrirse de golpe, de manera tan brusca que la puerta cedió soltándose de sus agarres y cayendo al suelo estruendosamente.

Comencé a correr nuevamente hasta que alcance una puerta más, que esta vez me saco a la sala de estar de una casa que jamás había visto, todo en ese horrible lugar se veía gris, sin vida. No comprendía que estaba pasando nada tenía sentido, solo sabía que lo que fuera que estaba detrás de mi seguía ahí. Corrí nuevamente hasta alcanzar otra puerta que me saco a una plaza rodeada por edificios en estado de abandono. Sin embargo, en todo el lugar solamente había una puerta a la vista además de la puerta por la que entre.

Corrí hacia esta, cuando la abrí, encontré una puerta, no pensé mucho en esto y la abrí nuevamente encontrando otra puerta, seguí así por un rato, abriendo puerta tras puerta sin llegar a ningún lado. La cosa que me seguía cada vez estaba más cerca, podía sentirla, podía sentirla igual a como sentía el fuerte latir de mi corazón.

No tarde en comenzar a desesperarme, las puertas no se acababan me sentía indefensa, quería desesperadamente que alguien apareciera en mi ayuda, pero no apareció nadie, seguía abriendo las puertas, pero solo encontraba otra puerta más difícil de abrir que la anterior.

Las voces volvieron a aparecer, haciéndose más fuertes mientras más cerca estaba aquello que me seguía. Sin saber, el miedo se apodero de mí, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, mis ojos a lagrimear y al poco tiempo me encontraba sollozando en el piso, intentaba cubrir mis oídos quería silenciar las voces pero no parecía funcionar.

Cuando la sensación estuvo sobre mí cuando más vulnerable me sentía, fue entonces cuando paso, ahí rodeada por todas esas voces burlonas, escuchando esos pasos que lentamente se acercaban a mí.

Fue entonces que salió toda mi desesperación en un grito tan fuerte que sofoco todos los murmullos a mí alrededor.

-¡Basta! – grité

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió silenció la oscuridad se dispersó y frente a mí se hizo visible finalmente aquella criatura cadavérica que había estado siguiéndome.

Una sensación de valor nació en mi interior al ver las tinieblas retroceder a mi comando, me levante y volví la luz de mi cuerno más intensa, mire inclemente a esa figura aun con lágrimas en los ojos y sentencié:

-¡Las tinieblas son mías! ¡Mías! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ellas! ¡Yo las controlo! ¡No eres nada!

Al tiempo que decía esto, mi cuerno se iluminaba más y más, hasta que su blanca luz cubrió todo destruyendo completamente a ese ser, para cuando mi cuerno dejo de brillar, me encontraba en una especie de cielo estrellado.

Miles de estrellas volaban a mí alrededor, fue entonces que lo note, eran sueños, sueños de otros ponis, el mundo onírico visto desde su plano astral. Tenía el poder de viajar libremente a donde quisiera, veía los sueños de cada poni y entre esos, encontré pesadillas.

Recordando lo que acababa de vivir, lo que sentí, lo desesperada que me sentía porque un casco amigo llegara lo decidí, entre a la pesadilla de un pequeño potrillo a quien las sombras atormentaban y una vez en su sueño fui capaz de desvanecer las sombras y dar paso a la luz de la luna, mi luz.

Al final de la noche, solo sabía una cosa, tenía un don, un don que me ataba a una gran y pesada responsabilidad.


End file.
